


Acceptance

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Armpit Kink, Fetish, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been getting to him for weeks already. Every single time he watched the other male slip out of his shirt, his heart had been doing this ridiculous little flip-flop. And that wasn’t to mention what his cock was doing at the very same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hightranceplay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hightranceplay).



> Somewhere along the way this sort of half became for hightranceplay as well as just because I’m apparently a freak. Hey, look... I changed the name for you! lol  
> Beta Readers: gothic_hime  
> Song[s]: "The Pledge" by Dir en grey

It had been getting to him for weeks already. Every single time he watched the other male slip out of his shirt, his heart had been doing this ridiculous little flip-flop. And that wasn’t to mention what his cock was doing at the very same time. It had all started rather abruptly out of nowhere. One day, he’d felt like hair anywhere except a person’s head (and of course the light smattering that graced arms) was disgusting. And the very next morning, he’d felt the complete opposite. It was like those people he’d heard about on the news, going to bed fine one night and waking up in the morning with some terrible, irreversible ailment. And he had no idea what to do about it except ride it out. If it was anything like any of his past fixations, it would die its own slow death in turn.

But in the meantime, he was about to be driven absolutely crazy by it. It’d come down so hard and so quickly that he was having trouble coping with it in any dignified sort of manner. Usually, his fetishes crept up on him, grew little by little, giving him time to learn them, time to figure out how to hide them. But this one... it was like getting hit by a semi. No warning and certainly no way to back up and try again.

No... this was certainly not a good thing. Every single time he looked at Kaoru he found a lump in his throat and desire raging through his body, his hormones out of control. He wanted the other man like he’d never wanted anything in his entire life. And, surprisingly, that was _not_ the problem. No... the issue was _how_ he wanted the other guitarist.

His tongue slid out, licking lightly over his lower lip and then slipping back inside his mouth. With a sigh, he flopped back on the couch in the dressing room, his eyes tracking Kaoru’s progress across the room. The other was wearing a tank top and Die was busy memorizing the scene, his cock steadily growing to tent the front of his pants. He’d imagined it a million ways from Sunday in the past few weeks. He’d imagined burying his nose in that thick thatch of hair and just breathing in Kaoru’s manly scent. He’d fantasized about rubbing his cheek in the other’s pit while he fucked himself raw on Kaoru’s cock. Hell, he’d even imagined taking Kaoru into the shower, washing it all up for him and then... no, that had been too strange even for him. He shoved the thought away firmly and concentrated on the other man as he began to stretch, lifting one arm over his head and bending sideways.

Die groaned faintly, crossing his legs in some vain attempt to cover his erection at least partly. Nothing like being caught with his cock hard and his eyes glued to Kaoru’s body to cause a total ruckus amongst the band.

He shifted slightly in his seat and watched as the other finally pulled his tank top off over his head and tossed it on the back of the chair in front of him, putting both arms over his head, linking his fingers, and pressing them toward the sky. Die’s body reacted as if every single one of his nerve endings had abruptly decided to function at the same time, his hips jerking, his breath catching, and the tingle to beat all tingles rushing through him. 

Kaoru turned slightly, giving him a funny look, his eyes narrowed a little and his lips parted as though he wanted to speak, but not quite knowing what to say.

Abruptly, Die’s face flushed and he looked away, busying himself with examining his nails, checking to ensure he’d remembered to keep them trimmed to the proper length, despite knowing he had. Die just didn’t forget such things. 

A few moments passed and then Kaoru knelt down in front of Die, his arms resting on his thighs as he stared up into the other’s face. “So tell me... how long?”

Die’s eyes went wide and he stared at the other man like he’d quite possibly sprouted a second head out from his shoulders. “What?”

Kaoru let out a soft chuckle. “Not to be cocky, but you only look at people like that when you want to fuck them. So... how long have you wanted to?”

Die’s mouth worked, no sound coming out of it for a few moments before he finally breathed out, “It’s... it’s not that.”

“Oh... but it is.” Kaoru reached one hand out, lightly pushing Die’s legs apart and giving his crotch a significant look. “You were staring at me and then... this.”

“I...” Die failed at finding the right words. How the hell did you tell someone you wanted to shove your face in their armpit and inhale like a goddamned freak? But then again, he’d seen some of Kaoru’s porn in the past, so perhaps this rated somewhere between bondage and some of the far more fucked up shit that he’d found in Kaoru’s video collection. He supposed there was an off chance that he’d just rate as ‘slightly freakish’ on the scale from vanilla to holy-shit.

“Spit it out, Die.” Kaoru chuckled slightly, shaking his head. “Maybe this will help you... I find you attractive and I have no issues sleeping with men.”

Die’s eyes widened and for a moment he honestly thought he’d choke on the air his lungs were granting him. But after a moment, his body started to work correctly again and he finally just breathed out, “I’m a freak.”

“Hardly,” Kaoru returned, smirking at him as he squeezed his thigh. “You’re fucking vanilla as shit from some of the people I’ve known, Die.”

“But you don’t know... things...” Die offered a bit uselessly, his gaze trailing over Kaoru’s bared torso, definitely enjoying the scenery. It was so rare to see him fully shirtless for more than a few seconds, and Die found himself completely eating it up. His cock was still achingly hard between his thighs and he knew for sure he’d need some alone time to even remotely take care of this before hitting the stage tonight. Maybe worst of all, there was still two hours until the opening band even went on, and he was sure his mind could do all sorts of things in that amount of time.

“Oh... I know plenty of things. But, even if I don’t, there’s no shame in wanting whatever it is that you want, Die. Learn how to love yourself for who you are... for whatever fucked up thing your mind has taken an adoring tone toward. God knows I’ve got some huge ones of my own.”

Die swallowed a little bit and then gave a slight nod.

“No matter what anyone else thinks. I mean that.” Kaoru gave his thigh another squeeze and then stood up, his crotch almost in Die’s face. “Just so we’re clear... if you’re looking for a fuck, kinky as it may or may not be... I’m more than open to the idea.” With that, he tossed Die a smirk and turned away, moving to walk away.

In an instant, his decision was made. He’d spent too many years denying himself his real wants and desires and he was almost certain that was the root cause to why he wanted so many screwed up things in the end. He reached out, fingers encircling Kaoru’s wrist, just silently holding him in place.

Kaoru looked back at him, an expectant look on his face, a small smirk on his lips.

“I can’t say it... but... I want it.” Die ducked his head for a moment, pulling himself together, and then looked back up, right into Kaoru’s eyes. “I need this. I need to fuck so bad right now.”

Kaoru’s gaze flickered to the door and then back to Die. “This can definitely be arranged.” He gently pulled his wrist from Die’s grip and then moved off to the door, carefully flicking the lock, something very intentional in the way he did it. Turning back around, he reached for his belt, unfastening it as he moved toward the other guitarist, a smirk on his lips. “You want this, Die? Tell me... which way do you want it?”

Die shifted slightly in his seat, swallowing thickly as he stared at the other man, licking his lips in a very much erotic sort of manner. After a moment, he smirked. “Not the way you think, that’s for goddamned sure.” He reached for the hem of his shirt, ripping it over his head and tossing it aside, uncaring of where it landed. A few more seconds and he had his belt open as well, flicking the button and then the zipper to his pants, pushing them down his hips. “Get over here.” The moment his cock hit the air, he groaned out, “Fuck!”

“Goddamn, Die... eager much?” Kaoru advanced on him, quickly opening his own pants and freeing his cock to the other’s view. 

Some part of Die was surprised by how quickly this was moving, but the other part of him figured that after fifteen years of knowing someone, you didn’t need any pretense if you wanted to fuck them. You just laid it on the table like it was and then did it. With that thought at the forefront of his mind, he reached out, grabbing a belt loop and yanking Kaoru to him. The older man slid onto his lap and Die quickly reversed the tables, twisting and pushing him down on the couch, hovering over him. There was something thrilling about being in this position with the other man, watching as his long, wavy hair splayed out beneath him, a pillow of softness. The way Kaoru stretched back, his arms behind his head as he smirked up at him just sent a shiver through Die that he couldn’t even begin to help. It was almost as if Kaoru already knew, as if he understood what was driving Die nuts and was offering it to him without pretense.

Die shifted forward, slowly dragging his cock over the length of Kaoru’s own, a low groan pulling free of his throat as he repeated the action a few more times, his eyes flitting over Kaoru’s perfect form beneath him. The mustache that had graced his upper lip so often this past year, the chin fuzz that never seemed to leave him, and then down the column of his tattooed neck to the expanse of so-often-covered chest, across pert nipples, and then finally to his prize: the fluff of hair growing neatly in each of Kaoru’s pits. He licked his lips, unable to help the reaction, his cock flexing against Kaoru’s as he stared, his heart racing. 

Kaoru let out a little grunt, one arm moving, reaching up for Die and then drawing him down by the back of his neck. His voice was low, tantalizing when he spoke, “Do it. I can see what you need written so clearly over your face... just fucking do it, Die. I’m not here to judge.”

The rhythm guitarist let out a groan, sliding down on Kaoru, his cheek coming to rub across Kaoru’s chest, his breathing labored as he moved over him, thrusting his cock against Kaoru’s own in a needy sort of manner. He was beyond worked up, well into the realm of unable-to-stop horny. Kaoru’s cock was hard against his own, his fellow guitarist pushing up against him over and over as he moved.

Die let out a soft whine, finally giving in, Kaoru’s hand in his hair encouraging him to do as he wanted, a certain strength to his touch. He moved his lips across Kaoru’s chest and then up to his shoulder and down his arm. His breath hitched in his chest and in the next moment, he fully gave in, nuzzling into the other’s armpit, inhaling the scent of Kaoru’s manliness, feeling the semi-course hair rub across his lips and then his cheek. He groaned as he thrust faster, harder, against Kaoru, his need growing to overwhelming heights.

Kaoru’s thighs closed against his hips, his body arching up from the couch and into the other’s thrusts. “I love it when you’re this desperate,” he admitted softly, his hand stroking the back of Die’s head, fingers running through silken hair. 

Die groaned faintly, his tongue flicking out to taste. The faint taste of salt and something he could only describe as Kaoru met his tongue and it was all he could do not to lose it right then. His cock throbbed and he curled himself in a second later, rutting against Kaoru as though he’d not gotten off for weeks. Beneath him, Kaoru was straining toward him, the hand on the back of his head almost keeping him in place for the time being.

A few more seconds and then Kaoru let out the most amazing moan, his hand clenching in Die’s hair as he came, spurt after spurt of hot cum splattering over Die’s cock and abdomen. The younger man let out a growl of pleasure, burying his nose against Kaoru’s armpit and fucking hard against him, working hard for his orgasm.

Kaoru clung to Die, trying to urge him on, the hand in his hair slackening some, stroking his silken locks once again as the other all but rutted against him. “C’mon, Die... cum for me.”

Die let out a loud moan, shoving his hips forward twice more before stilling, his seed spilling out over Kaoru’s cock, dripping down onto his skin beneath. “Oh sweet heaven,” he breathed out, nuzzling the older man’s pit one last time before moving to rest his head on Kaoru’s chest with a satisfied sigh. 

A soft smile graced Kaoru’s lips as he slid his hand up Die’s arm and then slowly slid it along the underside, fingertips lightly brushing the neat patch of hair cupped just inside Die’s armpit. With a smirk on his lips, he traced lightly over the soft thatch of hair so very different from his own. With Die’s there was almost none and with Kaoru’s, there was so much, the pair of them so different in so many ways.

Die’s breath hitched again and he let out a quiet groan. “Kaoru...”

“Mmm...” the older let out a soft chuckle. “Next time, maybe we can explore in a little bit more thorough of a manner... yes?” 

**The End?**


End file.
